fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Harlequin X Game
Biography When his father finish the family-themed challenge, he saw a group of relatives hug eachother and he got sad about himself being alone. He haven't been happy for a week and that's when he decided to have a son of his own. He started creating his own child and when he fully finish, he discovered that his child is a girl. Eventhough he wanted a son, he accept to have a girl. When she was 8, his father led her see the games that her father created and saw many competitors. Atfirst, she thought everyone is happy about the games but when she saw one competitor started to cry about the game and there motive is to win the game or lose in any consequence, she realized that her father is trying to make there lives miserable so she decided to help the competitors win. After the games is over, her father discovered that she was helping the competitors win. Both of them got mad at eachother, so her father decided to curse her. She was mad about it that she decided to run away from home. For 8 years, she trained her abilities and makes her abilities perfect. She could use those abilities to help the competitors win the games and making sure there safe. Relationship Family Jester X Game Jester X Game is Harlequin's father. Unlike his father, she didn't like the games he created which made those two have a fight about it. Despite that happened, he deeply love her father and didn't want anyone to hurt him. Club X Game Not knowing that she is her future daughter. Despite not liking her as a fan of her father and his games, she does enjoy giving happiness to Club and thinks they have a "sisterly-bond". She sometimes like to teach her from her naive personality. Diamond X Game Not knowing that he is his future son. Despite not liking him as a fan of her father and his games, he does enjoy the great outdoors together, enjoys travelling, and thinks they have a "sibling-bond". Though, he is trouble to handle, she always fixed his mistake. Heart X Game Not knowing that she is her future daughter. Friends Sundae Shine Doug Score Mackenzie "Mac" Ball Choco Helium Pepper Deluxe Onion Burg Frostfire Sprinkle Grimm Cheese Chica Wing Marble Syrup Blueberry Pi Prankster Pie Benjamin "Burnjamin" Taco Trivia *Her birthday is the day DC's Harley Quinn debut from the episode The Joker's Favor from the Batman the Animated Series. *She does love Papa Louie's food, but she feel uncomfortable when she's around with people. But Papa Louie accept her as a customer. *She dreams on becoming a psychiatrist. *Like his father, she does know that Xandra and Xolo are the next royal guardians. She does want to tell them about it but she is curse by her father from telling about it. She also curse from the truth about her father and X-world. Gallery Ianiant and the X Games.jpg|The X-Games and Ianiant Cupcakes.jpg|Woody and Harley harlequin___harold_by_mintexprezz-dbqm1fa.png|Harry and Harley by Nonsensical Category:Female Characters